If I Have Time To Move
by llama-hunter-on-fire
Summary: Dean never takes a bullet for anyone, not since Sam. This is what happens when he is raised from hell by Castiel. Destiel.


Dean Winchester never took a bullet for anyone.

'If I have time to move to take the bullet, you have time to get out of the way'

This was a philosophy he'd always lived by, drilled into his head by his father and conscious after Sammy took a bullet meant for him when he was distracted. They had been tracking a demon for a few weeks, had information saying they could help get Dean out of his deal. Dean was occupied with some vengeful spirits the demon had raised - didn't even notice the gun aimed at his head; Sam did. He jumped and blocked the bullet, he fell and bled out onto the floor as Dean held him in his arms.

After everything he had done to protect his little brother it was all for nothing. No one would bring back the younger Winchester. Dean had gone to everyone for help to no avail. His life had no meaning.

Three months, 14 days, 5 hours and 45 seconds after Sammy died Dean committed suicide.

He awoke to the pain and torture that was Hell. Knives. Hooks. Alistair.

Dean knew that he deserved it, he wished he couldn't feel anything, he had failed Sammy- he knew that his pain was warranted.

He spent years in the pit, until one day he was saved. His beaten form looked up from the ground and was blinded by the bright blue light before him. It felt as if his entire body had been engulfed by burning flames.

He awoke in a box, dirt surrounded him. _No no no no,_ he thought, _I cant be alive I don't deserve it_. He clawed his way out not wanting to wait to suffocate, as soon as he was free he planned to find the nearest gun or rope. When he pushed through the crust of the earth and took a deep breath he saw a man infront of him. The sun directly behind him meant that Dean couldn't see his face but he could make out the shape of a long coat.

The man stepped out of the light and Dean could see a man in a suit and trench coat with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "Hello Dean." The man stated in a deep voice. "Who are you?" Dean spat, "Im the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, my name is Castiel - and I am an angel of the lord."

Dean could feel his anger building up, "You brought me back to life?" Dean asked calmly, Castiel nodded, Dean leaped up and grabbed Castiel by his coat lapels, "YOU RAISED ME FROM HELL? I WANT TO GO BACK! SEND ME BACK NOW. I HAVE TO GO BACK I DESERVE IT FOR LETTING SAMMY-" Dean collapsed crying overtaken by guilt.

Castiel awkwardly patted Dean on the back, "I am afraid that I cannot send you back to hell. it is heavens orders, God has work for you."

* * *

Dean and Cas had been working together for almost three years, the first time Dean let somebody die on a hunt Dean just said "If I have time to move to take the bullet, you have time to get out of the way" and walked away. Cas didn't question Deans cold attitude anymore.

Dean had always been like this, the first time Cas had seen Dean let his walls down since the graveyard was when he fell. Cas' grace had been taken, he was a mess when he got back to Dean. He had fell into his arms and wept the night, he had no clue how to deal with the lack of power and overboard of feelings. It was the first time that Cas had seen Deans face and not his soul.

His soul had always been bright, albeit dimmer after Sam but the brightest soul Cas had ever seen still. When Cas saw Deans face he did not see the brightness, he saw weary eyes. Dean was unkempt, worn down by the years, he wore a rugged standoffish expression. Yet still he held Cas until they fell asleep.

* * *

Cas had been human for a few years and was used to the range of emotions. Dean and him had become as close as brothers, he would never replace Sam. He couldn't if he tried, but their relationship was different- an element of something else resting in both hearts hidden, trapped behind their experiences.

Last week they caught wind of a hunt, simple salt and burn job. Just a regular Tuesday. They drove in the impala all night before they arrived in the small city that was being haunted and booked a cheap motel.

When they reached the room Cas collapsed onto the nearest bed and almost instantly fell asleep. Dean stood and watched for a few minutes, remembering the days when he would book a hotel with Sam, who used to take the nearest bed and fall asleep all the time. Dean pushed back a few tears before settling on the other bed.

* * *

Over the next few days, the two of them went into town and gathered all the information they could get on the ghost. The ghost was a man who had died a few decades ago and his crazy ex-lover had been keeping his bones in a chest in her basement. She had gone out of town for the day so Dean and Cas took the opportunity to burn the remains.

What they didn't account for was her coming back, they were just pouring the salt and gasoline when she came into the basement, with a cry of "What the hell are you doing!". Dean motioned for Cas to continue with the remains as he stepped forward and began to fight with the woman. She threw punches that he managed to dodge, it took longer than usual but he managed to knock her out. Dean walked over next to Cas as the ex-angel lit the bones and they watched the flames flicker brightly.

Out of the corner of Deans eyes, he saw the woman get up and point a gun at Cas. Dean quickly reacted and jumped in the way of Cas, pushing him aside. It was a brief moment of nothingness as the bullet made its way into Deans chest, then everything became a quick blur as he felt gravity take hold and his knees go weak as he fell to the floor. Somebody, mostly likely Cas, screamed 'NO' the sound of a gun and a body dropping, falling onto somebody's lap. Cas pulled Dean onto his knees, letting the tears fall and running a hand through Deans hair.

Dean blinked and his vision became clearer and he could see Cas' blue eyes above him. "I thought you didn't take a bullet for anyone because they have time to move," Cas cried, holding tightly onto Dean. "Yeah, well," Dean spoke coughing up some blood, "You weren't moving." Cas felt Deans body get heavier.

"No, no, no. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay," Cas said into Deans shoulder shaking him, Deans lips curled up- a difficult feat with his quickly depreciating energy. "You're not gonna die Dean," Cas said pulling back, "You're not gonna die because I love you," he said pressing his lips against deans gently, Dean kissed back using as much of his energy as he could, "I love you too," he whispered.

The last thing Dean Winchester ever saw in life was Cas' bright blue eyes, and then darkness.

* * *

Dean had expected the fiery pits of hell when he was submerged into the after life, instead he was in a field, looking around he saw a rather familiar building. The Roadhouse. When he pushed the door open he saw Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela. Sam. "Who knew it. Dean Winchester. You dead for good this time?" Ellen called to him from across the bar. Dean smiled at everyone, tears forming in his eyes as he walked over to Sam, with no words he engulfed him in a tight hug, "Man its good to see you Sammy." "You too Sammy, you too." Dean had a beer and told everyone what had happened since each of them died, up until when he had died.

* * *

A few earth years later the bell to the diner rang, Dean looked up from his usual space at the bar to see who had entered, "Cas," he breathed in astonishment. Quickly he walked over to Cas and crashed his lips to Cas'. "I missed you," Cas mumbled against Dean's lips, Dean hummed in agreement. "How did you get here?" Dean asked, "Angels." was the reply. Together the two of them lived in The Roadhouse for the rest of eternity finally happy.

* * *

**A/N- There it is. I hope you enjoyed it. It isn't in much detail sorry, I had this idea ages ago so I felt I should write it down. Are you happy that I gave them a happy ending? Because I wasn't going to I was jus gonna leave it at Dean dying but I felt mean and they deserve to be happy. Please tell me what you thought, and yeah.**


End file.
